


Would You Like Some Manners With That, Sir?

by atkeraos



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, light bondage ig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:22:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28987767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atkeraos/pseuds/atkeraos
Summary: they fuck, thats about it GHEHAGHAHAHAHAH
Relationships: Milk Cookie/Purple Yam Cookie (Cookie Run)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	Would You Like Some Manners With That, Sir?

**Author's Note:**

> This is deadass my first time writing anything nsfw, please don't crucify me LMAO

Yam likes it rough, to say the absolute least. Just the fact that Milk can single-handedly pick him up and hold him down makes him go :o_:. the only problem is milk refuses to go that rough- he's too scared of hurting him! when milk fucks him, he's too slow, too gentle, and what he's not used to- loving, which makes yam think he's teasing him (which is hot for a while until it doesn't stop, always finishing soft and leaving him with a strange warm, melty feeling inside). milk cares a lot about yam, and his habits and behaviours worry him. although, one of the times he agreed to do something more... kinky? was that the word for it? with his beloved was when yam had an idea. "if you want me to be less RUDE, why don't you TEACH ME A LESSON?" milk had recently learned how to pick up... those kinds of queues (which was entirely yam's fault). and to yam's surprise, he agreed. "well, if it gets you to be nicer to others and gives you what you want, its a win-win situation!" and honestly, milk delivered that night. 

"What kind of a safeword is fucking PINEAPPLE?" Yam said, without thinking. "Language," Milk said, nipping his neck, then leaving a kiss on top of it. This was exactly when yam realized that milk was finally going rough. Milk tied his hands behind his back, and instantly checked if he was really ok with this, which yam answered with "for the thousandth time, YES."

"Alright! Time for lesson one: how to ask for things!" Milk said with a clap of his hands, and his usual joyous smile, to which Yam shivered to. Milk carefully inserted one finger, and Yam shivered for a different reason. "F- MMmh, cold," he cut himself off, after all this was only the first part of the challenge! "I know," Milk said, leaning down to pepper him with kisses, which makes him feel warm on the inside, but milk's hand was still cold as shit from the lube. he took a second to adjust to the one finger, when he noticed something. Milk wasn't moving a lot, or adding another one.

Yam squirmed a bit and let out a small "mm" as that single finger curled slightly. It was nowhere near enough. Milk didn't quite pick it up, so bucked his hips a little, and gave an undignified squeak when milk held his hips down. "For fucks sake-" Yam started, to which Milk completely retracted, still holding his hips still. Yam let out a loud whine before he could stop himself. "You know what I said about language," Milk said, looking at yam's progressively more flushed face. Then, he faltered. "Aww- Yam, you know I give in when you give me that look!" He uh... hadn't realized he was giving him a pleading look. Guess it worked out in the end? Milk again only put in one finger, to which Yam threw his head back in frustration. "Do you remember what we were practicing with this? it was how to ask for things." 

Yam shivered yet again, and swallowed his pride. "M-Milk, please... another-" before he had to finish Milk beamed at him and inserted two more. "There you go! not that hard, is it?" Yam would have given a snarky response, but his thoughts were promptly shut off by Milk finding and curling down on That spot. Yam moaned loudly, and threw his head back into the sleeping bag's pillow, starting to fall apart at the seams. "Haah!" he practically yelled straining against the restraints, both milk's other hand and squirming as Milk, seemingly living up to his name, milk his sweet spot. "sh- AGH! I'm close!" 

Milk slowed down, making him whine, but thankfully not by too much. "I wasn't quite done yet, but I did want to make this a sort of reward." He said, pouting just slightly. "think you'll be up for two rounds?" Yam arched his back as those fingers danced over his sweet spot, oh so close to pressing down. "I mean you've already got me th- mngh! f-far, so why not?" yam replied, to which milk immediately went all the way. He yelled out as everything suddenly seemed overwhelming, and he came. Coming back to his senses, he felt Milk holding him, and petting his hair.

The next thing he noticed was Milk’s stiffie against the back of his leg while he held yam on his lap. Yam sat up a bit, and kissed the bottom of his jaw, earning him a surprised noise and a light chuckle. "You aren't done yet," he said, vaguely gesturing to where he was pressing into his leg. "Ah- that's ok, I can take care of it myself if you're done! I don't want to push you-" Milk rambled, before Yam shifted against his hard-on and relished in how Milk flushed and sat up straight. "No, I'm almost ready, just give me a second," Yam said, sighing lightly and collecting himself mentally. 

"Alright I think I've waited long enough," Yam grunted. He still felt so... opened. "How are we gonna f- uh, do this?" Yam said, shrugging. "Well I like seeing you while we do," Milk said, smiling at him as he felt his cheeks grow warmer. Was he just being lovey-dovey or hinting at something? The train of thought was interrupted by Milk speaking again. "That can be hard to pull off though... you up for it?" Yam simply nodded. "Yeah, lets go for it."

After some not so intense rustling since they were already close to the planned position, Milk hovered above Yam, just about to stick it in. "Just get- ah- Milk, please, I'm ready," Yam said, barely containing his usual anger. "You remembered!" Milk said, beaming and giving him a light kiss. "Very good!" Milk finally went inside, even if too slowly for Yam's pace. He didn't realize this until Yam whined and squirmed, trying to go down faster. "Mmh, I shouldn't just be giving this to you, but you were so good earlier, how can I not?" Milk said, speeding up until he bottomed out. "You feel so good," Milk said in a shaky voice, and yam could only pant in response. After waiting a moment, Milk slowly but surely started moving. It felt so agonizingly slow, but at the same time it was so much. Yam couldn't help but arch his back and curl his toes. It was so intense, but not enough...!

It seemed as if Milk was sharing the same fate. Just watching his love look and sound like that had him pent up, and it felt so good to finally be inside him! "Can I speed up?" he asked, remembering to keep his manners. Yam hurriedly nodded, and Milk was quick to satisfy. Milk went in deep and fast with every thrust, and Yam caught the pace quick to meet them. They didn't last long at that pace.

Milk felt Yam clench around him, and knew both of them were close. He grabbed Yam's revived stiffie, and brought both of them to completion, staying buried to the hilt with yam's consent. Pardon his language, but holy shit that very well might be the most intense orgasm Yam ever had. He could swear he felt his entire body melt, and he definitely fell limp afterwards. The next thing he remembered feeling was the sense of a warm washcloth cleaning him up, and he whined at the slight stimulation. 

"I know," Milk said calmingly, "but we have to clean up." Yam nodded slightly and relaxed again, completely blissed out. Soon enough, he felt Milk lay next to and wrap his arms around him. "Was that alright?" he asked tentatively. "Are you kidding me? That was amazing," Yam said, sleep weighing down his words. Milk just smiled back at him, and they quickly fell asleep together.

**Author's Note:**

> goblin cookie: huh this tent sure is making some weird noises


End file.
